custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nebulas
Much like Takuru, Nebulas was a a regular Toa once after death he was sent to hell. He was then confronted by a demon know only as Lucifer. He touched Nebulas' hand. Then his body Changed into more of a demon growing horns. along with his rib cage he was then given the "reapers ability" witch allows him to go to the land of the living and to the under world. he now has to take the souls of the Toas Makutas or Glatorians. He only appears when he either to take you to the under world or if anyone refuses he'll take you by force. He was then given his Scythe witch has very powerful attacks. One attack that Nebulas has is called "Prime nebuli" a disease that infects Toas And Makutas with a virus that destorys the powers withing 68 hours and eventually kills them. A true Force to be reckoned with.Right now he is curently hunting Lammerez who has recently escape the under world along with his wife Veir from the help of Lammrez's mom Lyrus. Later when Nebulas was collecting soul for the under world on dark day he found a giant cluster of souls there was one speaking to him, his name was Nightmare. he stated that he was from another dimension and that he needed help to save his world. Nebulas was being trick. Nebulas said that he would help him. he started to absorb Nightmare's soul. After that nightmare took control of his body. Nebulas lost control of his body. Nightmare then broke nebulas' scythe then pulled his own sword out of the cluster of souls, Soul Edge then he went to Shadow Nui. Where he collected the souls of "Black Fantasy's" where he was able to recreate his body " Nebulas' your body is pathetic" Nightmare now with his new body intends to rule the world. Aireous was defeated in a matter of seconds . SoulEdge then Aireous was de throne and Nightmare now rules this Nui. The black fantasy's are now his servants.s with a virus that destorys the powers withing 68 hours and eventually kills them. A true Force to be reckoned with.Right now he is curently hunting Lammerez who has recently escape the under world along with his wife Veir from the help of Lammrez's mom Lyrus. Much like Takuru, Nebulas was a a regular Toa once after death he was sent to hell. He was then confronted by a demon know only as Lucifer. He touched Nebulas' hand. Then his body Changed into more of a demon growing horns. along with his rib cage he was then given the "reapers ability" witch allows him to go to the land of the living and to the under world. he now has to take the souls of the Toas Makutas or Glatorians. He only appears when he either to take you to the under world or if anyone refuses he'll take you by force. He was then given his Scythe witch has very powerful attacks. One attack that Nebulas has is called "Prime nebuli" a disease that infects Toas And Makuta Category:Characters